It All Started With A Pair Of Sandals
by WretchedLust
Summary: A new pair of shoes lead to new discoveries. Written by request. Deztin. Oneshot. Pure smut. Lemon. Slash. All that good stuff. Includes foot fetishism.


**A/N: Hi guys! So, I definitely didn't expect myself to start another A&A fic this soon after finishing "Accidents Happen" (which is my other A&A fic, and is full of Aussly smut if anyone hasn't read it). I know anyone who did read it is probably wondering why I'm writing this one now instead of the sequel to AH that I've been talking about. I actually wrote this one for my best friend by request. He really likes Ross and Calum, and he has a foot fetish. So this fic was part of his Valentine's Day ****present. I decided to post it here just for the fucks of it. It's just a one-shot, but if you guys like it I would be down to write more Deztin fics in the future. It's a lot fluffier than what I'm used to, so it was definitely a challenge.**

**And now for the warnings: This fic is smutty, fluffy goodness and involves some foot fetishism. If this offends you or isn't your thing, sweet deal dude. Don't read it.**

**Remember to R&R! (: I will always write back and review anyone who does the same for me! I also write back all my followers.**

* * *

**It Started With A Pair Of Sandals**

It all started with a pair of sandals. We picked them up for him at a small shack by the beach on our way out there this afternoon. For the first time in almost a year, my best friend and I had a day free of the girls or any prior commitments to his career to spend together doing guy stuff. The bright rays of sunlight peering out behind every white cloud in the sky and the warm yet slightly breezy Miami air determined for us that "guy stuff" meant a hike along the beach. He asked along the way if we could stop and get him some better shoes, lifting his foot to show the worn out, hole-filled sole of the pair he had on. The store we entered was poorly lit and smelled faintly of mold and wet dog, and there was no doubt in my mind that Austin's shoes were the only good thing to come of it.

I had never payed so much attention to his feet before - or anyone's feet for that matter, really. But as we walked along the shore where the water meets the sand, I noted the way he flinched as the gentle waves lapped at his toes. Even as the air grew colder and we continued our adventure on the unkempt land behind the beach, I couldn't help but notice the absence of tan lines on his feet and how the black braided thong of his sandals popped against his creamy golden skin. I found myself watching out for things I'd never even picked up on before, like how he scrunched his toes up against the sole of his sandal as we climbed along the rockier parts of the terrain; or how his smooth heels popped up with anticipation before every uneven step. I was so preoccupied in fact, that I didn't notice the gaping distance between the boulders under my own feet as I aimlessly hopped from one to the other. I fell flat on my face with a loud thud, any dirt that didn't end up in my mouth forming a large dust cloud around me.

"Shit, Dez!", Austin yelled for me, but all I could hear were the gentle pounding of his footsteps as he ran back

"Sorry man, I thought you saw it.", he apologized with a shrug as he offered me his hand to pull me up, "You okay?"

I gripped his hand tightly between mine as he helped me to my feet. I blinked and spat out a mouth full of grainy sand, faintly aware of the burning sensation radiating through me.

"Uh yeah, I'm fine.", I answered a bit disoriented - though I wasn't sure if it was from the impact of the fall or the embarrassment of knowing I was so distracted by my best friend's feet that I got taken out by a damn rock.

My perplexed state must have been more obvious than I thought. He dropped his hand from mine and offered a warm smile, eyes never leaving mine as he spoke.

"Come on. There's an empty area over here where we can chill out for a while."

The area he was talking about was beautiful in the most daunting of ways. The water reached over here as well, though the tide seemed less calm than it had at the beach as it crashed against the base of the few large boulders in the way. Behind the rocky terrain was where we stood, on the only spot of land around that didn't seem to be obstructed by plants or a ground that seemed too uncomfortable to sit on. The sand was definitely more course than that at the beach, but overall it wasn't a bad spot to stop. It was obviously not a place many people knew about, though I had to question why. As soon as we sat, Austin pulled his knees in and popped his feet up, leaving only his heel on the ground. He removed one of his sandals and started to gently rub the bare foot underneath.

"Your feet hurt?", I questioned and he whipped his head up to look at me

"Yeah. These stupid things aren't very comfortable."

"Let me!", I spoke up before I thought about what I was saying, and even he raised a quizzical eyebrow at me, "Umm. I mean. I give way better foot rubs than you. They call me the Foot Guy, you know."

"I thought they called you the Love Whisperer?", Austin mocked me in a hushed tone that resembled a loud whisper, "And it's fine Dez."

"No, just let me try!", I reached over and took his foot in my hands before he could protest again

I pressed my thumbs into the delicate underside of his foot, rubbing in tiny but powerful circles. I didn't leave an inch untouched, moving up and down his foot with great skill. Neither of us said a word until I cocked his foot forward and moved up to the top to do the same.

"You know, you aren't so bad at this.", Austin reluctantly admitted and I smiled at his compliment

I felt my body fall victim, committing to a strange yet comforting feeling of arousal as my fingers gently kneaded the top of his foot. I had never felt something like this before - not for Austin, and certainly not over anyone's feet. But as I put that foot down and moved to the other, removing his shoe and rubbing softly between each toe, I realized for the first time that his eyes had fallen shut. And his head was tilted back ever so slightly with a relaxed expression that sent chills up my spine. As we sat there, me groping his feet as if they were a woman's breast, I was overcome with a desire so incredibly overwhelming that it could not be ignored.

So I kissed him. I put his foot down carefully in the sand, leaned in through the gap between his legs and kissed him, right then and there. His body spasmed from the pure shock of my actions, but he didn't pull away just yet. His lips were soft and inviting like your favorite pillow; and I found myself gently pushing against them, our bodies falling towards the surface like a child meeting a much awaited nap. It was then - as I felt us hit the ground and all my weight was shifted onto him, an unexplained heat being shared between us - that I felt the cool breeze against my face where his mouth used to be. Strong hands pressed against my chest and my breath hitched deep in my throat as I refrained from cursing out loud. But as I reluctantly opened my eyes and peered into his, I viewed not a look of anger and disgust; but one of concern and sparking curiosity.

"You sure you're feeling okay?", he spoke almost instantly, voice laced with an unusual combination of both apprehension and hopefulness

"I'm fine", I couldn't hold back a small laugh as I spoke, amused by his concern for me

I didn't need to elaborate any further, for the second he got his confirmation I felt his lips crash against mine once more. This kiss was much more powerful than the last, and needless to say it was my turn to be taken by surprise. I hadn't noticed his hands left my chest until I felt his stubby nails scratch against the nape of my neck. I gasped, and as my lips parted so did his. He pushed to deepen the kiss. I swore I could feel him smirk against me, but I wasn't about to stop and ask. My mind was spinning, creating a powerful whirlwind inside me of thoughts and emotions all tangled up with the sparks of electricity surging through him to me. Our mouths moves together as one, synchronized to the sound of my heartbeat violently banging at my chest. His tongue grazed against mine, leaving a trace of his sweet taste even as it vanished. The singer officially came out last year, and while that was never really a secret, he was beginning to make me believe he'd had more experience at this than he'd let on. He brought my bottom lip between his, sucking gently for a few seconds before catching it with a chaste nibble that made me whine.

"So that's what you like?", he muttered as he pulled away from the kiss, obviously perking up with some mischievous idea

In seconds he gripped a fist full of my hair between his fingers, guiding my head back just far enough for him to reach my neck. He left a delicate, open mouthed kiss just under my jawline.

"M-maybe", I stuttered, trying to gulp away the nervous butterflies fluttering freely inside me

He tugged again, and his lips were replaced with teeth gently nipping and pulling at the same sensitive spot. I failed to hold back another whimper and I felt him laugh against my skin, his cool breath giving me chills.

"So that's a yes.", he mumbled almost inaudibly as he began to leave a cluster-fuck of puckers on my neck.

His hand moved from my hair and fell perfectly into the crook of my frail shoulder, pressing tight around my shirt. With each kiss he pushed lightly at my shoulder, his free hand propping him up as he attempted to get us both sitting upright. He surprised me by sucking hard on my Adam's Apple, and I tensed up further with a jolt. Soon he was leaving an unpredictable trail of sucks and bites all over my neck, and there was no doubt in my mind about the marks forming in their place. Somehow he knew all my most sensitive spots, which were even a mystery to me before all of this. His hand was wedged between us and we were upright, though I hadn't a clue how long it took us to get to that point or even when it happened. With me now on his lap I wrapped my legs tightly around him, bringing our bodies even closer together through his lower back. I felt him swallow hard against me, but even then he didn't stop. The sound of my occasional moans and both of our heavy breathing competed with nature's soundtrack in the air around us. He attacked my neck until it was sore, and pulled away not a moment too soon. He nuzzled his face against my shoulder.

I could no longer resist the heavy temptation to touch him. I started innocently, touching between his sculpted shoulder blades. I let my fingers glide lightly down his spine, and I heard his breath hitch in his throat. We stayed like that, silently jumbled together with his head resting on me, our bodies occasionally rocking as my hands timidly explored him like a treasure map. My fingers began to tremble as I played with the hem of his shirt, testing the waters before slowly starting to lift up. Austin unlatched himself from me, a goofy grin spread across his face. He helped me as I awkwardly fumbled about, struggling to lift his shirt over his now raised arms. I had to move to my knees atop of his to reach over his head, but finally his shirt was off and I was blessed with an attractive shirtless blonde to ogle at. I sighed in relief as I threw his shirt to the ground besides us and he laughed at my distress, his hands meeting and intertwining right above my ass. He effortlessly tilted his head up to plant a kiss on my flushed cheeks before I sunk back down to his lap. Now back to face level he pouted his bruising lips, shaking his hair out of his eyes so he could look into mine.

"No fair.", he whined and his hands unclasped to pull at both sides of my shirt

His childlike demeanor and pleading puppy dog eyes were too cute for me to handle. I giggled as I nodded my permission for him to remove my shirt as well. He had mine off faster than I could even comprehend, and before I even had time to process that it happened his fingers were lacing their way into the belt loops of my colorful jeans. Knowing his hands were so close to my most sacred appendage sent a pins and needles sensation throughout my lower body; and the possibility that he could touch me there at any second was driving me insane. But he remained still even as my hands met his now bare chest and continued my exploration - wondering if he'd let me get so far as his feet again. I tweaked his nipples between my fingers and he shuddered, biting his lip to stifle a groan. I lightly traced his defined muscles with my fingertips, knowing from our years as friends exactly where he was ticklish enough to get a reaction. I moved from his chest down his sides and stomach slowly until I reached the same spot as he.

Austin's arousal was apparent through his skin tight jeans, and for the first time I finally felt my inexperienced nerves set in. But there was no denying I wanted to touch my best friend; the evidence was just as obvious. His hand expertly touched my hardened appendage through my pants, sending an intense heat through my lower region.

"How are you so good at this?", I questioned as he fondled me with just enough pressure to drive me mad from the teasing perception

"Experience.", he answered coyly and I felt a tinge of jealousy in my heart before he continued, "It's not so hard. Let me teach you."

This time it was I being pushed onto my back, our bodies moving slowly and softly downward. My legs remained wrapped around Austin even as we landed and his body hovered barely even an inch above mine. More kisses came and went, these ones much swifter and overflowing with a sense of urgency and passion. His tender lips skimmed the dark hickeys he'd already left on my neck, continuing hastily onto my now bare chest. He surprised me by taking my left nipple in his mouth, greeting it with his teeth. My hands clenched, back arching as I cried out in response. He licked the hardened spot with his tongue, tracing the outline of my nipple slowly before switching to the other. I waited in anticipation as he sucked, making it obvious that he knew he was teasing me. He removed his mouth and blew cool air directly onto my nipple before clamping down again. It took every ounce of strength I could gather not to scream again. I felt my whole body flush red as I gritted my teeth, taking in a sharp breath as I tensed up. He wasted no time to comment on my reaction, now creating a trail of kisses south from my chest. The butterflies in my stomach grew stronger the further he went. I could have sworn I was going to spontaneously combust by the time I felt his lips grip the waistband of my boxers peeking out above my jeans. I lifted my head and our eyes locked as he loosened my belt and began to unbutton my jeans. Our eye contact never broke. Not when I lifted my ass to help him guide my jeans and briefs down my legs, revealing my fully naked self to him for the first time. Not when he parted my legs and knelt between them, and still not even when he opened his mouth to speak.

"Your first lesson", his voice was dripping with lust as he stared at me, his cheeks blushing a new shade of pink, "Is to never underestimate the things you can do with your mouth."

And even then as he curiously licked the head of my penis and I moaned in time with the wave of pure ecstasy consuming me, his dark, wide eyes remained on mine. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen, but as he sloppily grazed my entire length with his tongue I couldn't help but to throw my head back with a heavy sigh. He licked me everywhere from the tip to the bottom and back again, increasing pressure with every round until every last bit of my throbbing dick had been touched. His hand formed around the base of my dick, his lips carefully gliding over the head. His tongue circled around my head, making me buck my hips towards his face. His free hand latched onto my side, pushing my hips back down as he slowly started to take my dick further in his mouth. His hand bobbed up and down my shaft in synchronization with his mouth, stimulating the areas he couldn't reach. He started slow, taking the time to savor my dick with every move he made before gradually moving to a faster, even speed. I let my twitching hands get tangled in his hair, clinging to his locks for dear life. I pushed his head down gently and he happily took as much of me in his mouth. I pushed deeper into his throat and he moaned loudly, the intense vibration making my whole being spasm. I almost didn't notice he'd had to remove his hands until I felt soft fingertips lightly stroking my balls. His hand cupped around them carefully, pulling ever so slightly as his head moved back up. This time he didn't stop until he was reunited with only the head inside his lips. He sucked in hard, hollowing his cheeks and extracting a loud wail from me as I felt myself leap that much closer to the edge. But Austin stayed true to his mischievous ways, and I soon felt an absence where the warm, comforting feeling of his mouth had just been. I wanted so badly to complain, but my lungs couldn't contain enough air between my labored breaths to form complete thoughts.

"No...A-Austin...", I whined with my eyes still shut and I felt his presence hover over me once more

He ignored my plea, shushing me as he noisily smooched my forehead. I numbly reached for my throbbing dick, honestly preparing to finish myself off but he swatted my hand away. He grabbed both my wrists and then skillfully flipped his hands up, interlacing out fingers.

"Baby pleeeasseee", I was begging for release, my body growing weak.

But as he leaned down to me again he mearly asked me a question, his cool breath tickling against my hear as he whispered.

"Top or bottom?"

The question brought such a quizzical sensation to my body. I could have came right then and there if a huge knot hadn't formed in my gut. But rather than blindly letting him control all the fun, I decided to have a little fun with this myself.

"Top.", I answered bluntly, "Get on your back. Legs bent."

"Yes, sir!", he chuckled faintly as he left me with one last kiss before happily toppling over.

I rolled on top of him and went to work on his jeans, taking my sweet time to undo the buttons and zipper and shimmy them down his legs. He playfully kicked them off and wrapped his bare legs around me, his heels pressing into the small of my back. The feeling of his feet against me made me want to just say fuck it and take him immediately. But I resisted, shaking him off and removing his truck printed underwear.

"Cute boxers.", I couldn't stifle the desire to pick on him, but I bit my lip to mentally keep myself from saying anything more.

"Just shut up and make love to me.", he failed to hide a smile as he spoke despite the dark crimson flush creeping across his cheeks

"Tempting...", I grabbed his legs by the calves and brought them up and over my shoulders so I was settled between him, " But I believe I was taught not to forget about the wonders of the mouth."

Before he could oppose I dipped down and pressed my lips gently against his sensitive opening. He gasped, wiggling in shock at the undeniably pleasurable sensation surging through him.

"D-dez! What are you -?!", his question was cut off as I shushed him before running my tongue along his clean shaven ass crack.

He shivered, legs tightening behind me as I delved between his legs. I licked him loosely up and down the area around his opening before zoning in on that erogenous spot. I circled him with my tongue, receiving a long drawn out whimper that encouraged me to go further. I alternated between that and planting firm, open mouthed kisses on his hole for a few minutes; Austin writhing with indulgence the entire time.

"Fuck! You're a quick learner.", he cursed as I prodded at him with the tip of my tongue as if attempting to enter

I silently beamed at his compliment but kept going, not skipping a beat as I worked on his ass. I payed close attention to his body language, switching up my technique every time he showed a positive acknowledgement. I was driving him insane and I knew it, and I finished my big scene by slowly dragging my nails against his ass cheeks as I circled him one last time. His back arched as he groaned, and that was my signal to move on. I sucked on my index finger to create a lubricant and unhurriedly pushed it inside him. I moved bit by bit, purely based on his noises of pleasure telling me when to go further until my entire finger felt like it was being sucked into him. A band of muscles clenched around me, but gradually loosened as I pumped in and out.

"Lesson two. Move your finger like this.", he instructed between pants, lifting his hand and moving his finger in a 'come hither' motion

I did as he requested, finding a round bulb of tissue that I figured must have been his prostate. It drove him wild as I stroked it, his face scrunching up as he rocked his hips against me.

"I never knew you liked it up the ass so much.", I purred as he ultimately began to fuck himself on my finger

He didn't even bother to deny it, nodding his head against the ground and running his hand through his own hair. I felt the silent warning that this needed to come to an end before it was too late. I pulled my finger out carefully and re-positioned myself between his legs, his feet over my shoulders. I used one hand to guide my dick to his ass, the other gripping above his left knee for leverage. His ass was warm and tight around me, and we simultaneously moaned as I slowly slid inside of him. I felt as if I filled him almost immediately, but he lifted his hips and whined to signal me to go further. I moved carefully, leaning over him and resting my hands on both sides as I found a nervous but steady motion between us. His face was priceless: skin stained a deep pink with his eyes shut tight and his mouth slightly agape, crying out with every few thrusts. Austin's hands were everywhere - gliding up and down my sweaty chest, pulling at my hair, locking around my neck - but eventually meeting his own rock hard dick with quick, steady pumps. It didn't take long until the nerves were replaced with a new feeling, one of ultimate indulgence that I had never known before. The sight of the beautiful naked blonde before me pleasuring himself, completely taken along with the loud commotion of our sexual satisfaction and the unfamiliar but oh-so enjoyed tight, wetness around my dick was almost overwhelming. Austin unexpectedly wrapped his legs as tight as he could around me, pulling me into him deeper. I spasmed from the awareness of his feet pushing against me and it was more than the bottom boy could handle.

"Deeeeezzzzzzzz!", His whole body convulsed as he came, his back arching and his hips jolting towards me as he dragged out my name in the all too familiar tone of voice.

His body fell limp and his movement grew gentler as he gathered the energy left to help me finish. He was absolutely drained, and as I felt my own release slowly creeping up I knew he was too tired to protest anything I tried to do. I rocked back to my starting position, just far enough to grab his ankles and push his legs back before me. With his legs bent at the knees, I placed his right foot against my mouth as I moved. I licked the bottom of his feet up and down, my dick throbbing as I mimicked exactly what he had done to it earlier. His feet tasted even sweeter than his lips, and I moaned primitively as I took his toes in my mouth and began to suck. I was in my own personal Heaven, circling my tongue between his toes and around like an ice cream cone between hard sucks. I rubbed his other foot vigorously between my fingers, massaging in a circular motion in time with our natural movement. I devoured every inch of his foot, nibbling the rough skin on his sole and heel. I switched feet, greeting the other excitedly with soft kisses down the perfectly sculpted arch. They smelled clean and inviting just like the rest of him, and I felt my chest tighten as I deeply inhaled his scent. I traced a zig-zag pattern with my tongue from his heel upwards, and his cutely wiggled from ticklishness. I took as much of his foot in my mouth as I could, sucking so hard my cheeks caved in just like his had. He scrunched up his toes, and feeling them brush up against the roof of my mouth and catch on my lip was the final piece to the puzzle. Every muscle in my body seemed to jerk about as I fell victim to by far the most intense orgasm I had ever had. I spilled inside him, both of us expelling moans from deep within our throats as my warm cum filled his tight ass hole. Still breathing heavily, heart racing, I pulled out of him with a popping noise from the compressed air and instantly was welcomed into his strong arms. I rolled down next to him, my head resting on his chest and my hair mingling with the mixture of sweat and tacky cum that coated it. I was sure I looked like a train wreck by this point, but as I draped my thin arm over his waist and his arms wrapped around me I was easily the happiest boy in the world. We said nothing as we cuddled, but the sound of his heartbeat and slowing breaths formed the perfect lullaby that soon had my eyelids growing heavier by the second. We both faded in and out of sleep for the thirty minutes that passed before we came to the realization that we should probably not fall asleep completely exposed outside. Reluctantly we let go of each other, searching for our correct articles of clothing scattered around us. Austin slid my shirt on for me and I did the same for him, no more coordinated than when I was taking it off in the first place. We beamed at each other, as giddy as schoolgirls as we slipped our underpants back on. I was halfway through pulling up my pants when Austin broke the silence for the first time.

"I didn't know you were into feet.", he spoke timidly and I could feel the embarrassment sweep over my pale face

"I didn't either.", I admitted sheepishly, glancing away from him

His hand gently fell on top of mine and I stopped fussing with my pants, stopping to look back up at him.

"Let's not go just yet. I wanna try something."

The inquisitive ping to his voice sparked my own curiosity, and I nodded my approval. He scooted back, facing me and extended his feet into my underwear clad lap. The bottom of his foot met the outline of my dick through the fabric and he gently rubbed up and down my length. He scrunched his toes again just like he had done inside my mouth, this time almost sort of gripping my dick with them. I squirmed and gasped as he caressed me with his most sacred body part, barely pressing against me. With his foot against my dick he pushed down with his toes, wiggling about and making me swallow hard. My body reacted quickly to no surprise, and just as it did he pulled my source of happiness away.

"Lesson three...always leave something for next time.", he smiled slyly and I couldn't bare to be mad with the implication that we would soon be doing this all again.


End file.
